Creativerse
Creativerse is a free block-based sandbox adventure voxel game, set in beautiful yet treacherous worlds shrouded in mystery. The game is developed by Playful, saying about their game: "Creativerse is first and foremost a sandbox where many different types of players engage with the game in their own unique ways. (...) our plan is to broaden our core gameplay at a regular cadence until we become the ultimate sandbox game."(see official Game FAQ) "We want to take this voxel sandbox genre, the one most of us fell in love with thanks to Minecraft, and we want to create the next evolution of quality, accessibility, social dynamics, gameplay, user interface, graphics, sound, etc etc - we want to try to improve on almost every aspect we can! While maintaining the solid core gameplay loop we all love so much: explore, fight, build, craft." (taken from the forums in October 2014) "Creativerse is a delightful sandbox game about adventure, exploration, and creativity with your friends. (...) Creativity is most free when all limits are removed, exploration is most fun when there’s exciting things to discover, and adventure is more rewarding when there are challenges to overcome. (...) Making all of these work in a balanced way is what this game is all about. It’s why we are constantly making changes to meet the needs and wants of our different player archetypes."(taken from the forums in October 2015) Although the game is free to play and still in Early Access, if you want to support the development of Creativerse, you can buy Coins to then get Blueprints, recipes for Fireworks and/or a range of fancy Decor building-blocks in the Store. Creativerse features an easily accesible menu interface and provides tooltips when hovering over some things in the worlds and over items in the inventory for information about what to do with the item, making the game very easy to understand. Gameplay Exploration and survival Players find themselves in a colorful open World composed of blocks that can be taken to build freely and/or craft a variety of things. All Creativerse-game-worlds feature a large variety of flora and fauna with many different biomes and underground-layers (some with specific environmental challenges), where imaginative endemic creatures live. All the imaginative animals that players meet can either be killed or tamed: as Pets they are livestock that can be fed and then "harvested" from regularly. On the surface only few animals are aggressive (except on worlds created as "peaceful" where all creatures are peaceful and will only defend themselves when players attack them), mainly in Canyon-biomes, Jungles and Savannahs. Also at nightfall and during the night time hostile glowing night creatures will roam the surface, so it is advisable to build shelters and light them. In underground caves all creatures are generally aggressive towards players. Player characters don't have to sleep or eat/drink to survive, but they can do both to achieve different effects and/or buffs. Player-characters can be hurt and healed; like by falling deep or getting attacked. Some creatures can inflict fire damage, setting the player-character on fire for a short time, others can inflict freeze damage, poison damage or corruption damage (much like poison). Also certain environments can do damage when staying there for long without specific protection: freezing (in snowy areas/cold blocks like ice or snow), heat (on the Lava layer/hot blocks from this layer), drowning (in many liquids like Ocean-water except for mineral water) or corruption (on the Corruption layer/corrupted blocks from this layer). Building Players can pick up all blocks that the world is made of, including liquids (left-click) by using different Power Cells and can then put most of them down again (right-click) to build stairs, tunnels, bridges, buildings, sculptures, slopes, pools, etc. Most blocks can also be rotated. However Creativerse is not only made of blocks, and not everything that you can receive is a block that can be placed. Certain animal-drops and other findings are crafting-materials, Notes and Data Chips are just for your information, and Accessories like Hats or Bows can only be worn by Pets (as of R26 in December 2015). Different biomes are made of different kind of blocks and materials that can be made into a large variety of building-blocks, materials and items. By digging downwards, different ores for better equipment and devices, but also interesting liquids and rarer treasures can be discovered in the underground. Nodes containing ore cannot be taken nor placed, they have to be extracted with one-use devices. Explosives and Excavators will help removing blocks, while excavators will "save" half the blocks/things that they remove from the world for you to take. Blueprints can aid with building large structures. Crafting Crafting is a core feature of the game. Initially, player-characters will know of only a few recipes for the very first survival-neccessities like weapons, tools, lighting and consumables. More and more crafting-recipes will be unlocked, as specific types of blocks (Wood, Leather, Coal, Canyonstone, Wildwood, etc.) get picked up. Certain animal-materials like Mossy Leafi Leaf or Feral Pigsy Fur will also unlock recipes. Treasure Chests will provide you with rare recipes even (that you will have to drag over your character's portrait to learn them). Most new recipes will be unlocked though by crafting recipes that you have unlocked lately and sometimes will need crafting stations like Forge, Processor or Cooking Station. In this progress the player will also become able to use larger game-features like growing Crops, Taming creatures, Cooking meals, crafting explosives with different effects on the environment, crafting tools and devices, equipment, usable furniture and more. Multiplayer and/or Singleplayer The game lets you conveniently set up worlds that you can play on together with friends (found) using Steam. You can set the world/s you create to "peaceful" (no creatures will attack, only defend themselves) and other specifics. You can "protect" your worlds from unwanted guests with a password and you can assign different rights to players on your worlds. In "visitor-mode" other players cannot interact with your stuff, they cannot dig or build or cause any damage. In a co-operative multiplayer game where items can be shared, you will unlock more recipes in a shorter time and can build large structures together faster too. Controls (customizable) * W''' - Forward * '''S - Backwards * A''' - Left * '''D - Right * Esc - System Menu * 1-= - Quick Slot Select* (select block/item in your action bar) * Tab – switch between Weapon/Tool & using Power Cell (mining, harvesting) * Left-click – hold to pick up blocks * Right-click – put down a block selected in the quickbar (1 from a stack), interact * F''' - interact with something in the world * '''T – teleport home to your touchstone * E''' – open inventory, equipment and crafting(-tab in the top left corner) * '''Q - craft * C''' - crouch for "safe" walk * 'Shift '- run/sprint * '''Space - jump * R''' - rotate a block/rotatable item in the world * ~ - Take a Screenshot Getting Started Take a look at your inventory by typing "e" and read the Note. Equip the Twig and read the Tool-tip of your Touchstone. Then open up your crafting-window by typing "q" or clicking on the TAB at the top left corner of your inventory to learn what you can create to survive on this new world. You should aim at crafting one or more Wood Mining Cells, some Moss Torches (light will keep creatures from spawning, so it is useful in shelters, in caves and at night, plus a good thing to mark your way), some Healing Potions, a Wood Sword and perhaps also leather armor (will be unlocked by obtaining Leather). At nightfall aggressive creatures will show up (except on worlds set to "peaceful"); so better prepare yourself, at least by crafting the Wood Sword. If dangerous creatures approach, you can hide in water (and build swimming platforms there for more comfort, you can outrun attackers, you can build ladders and/or platforms that creatures cannot climb (3 blocks height will be enough), you can dig caves/tunnels or even build a simple first house like the Janky House - but mind that time will progress fast while are having fun, and night might be falling sooner than you think. '''Power Cells Power Cells are the collection tools of Creativerse. You only need to equip one Power Cell to harvest, to mine, to chop out pieces of wood, to scoop liquids, to pull out plants and to take up any block = to "pull". However the worlds of Creativerse are made of a great variety of blocks, and certain blocks or liquids will require stronger Power Cells to be collected than the one you start with. Power Cells will lose durability when used with tough materials and in the end they will fall apart, just like other tools will when being used, weapons will when hitting animals and armor will when being hit. Crafting Stations After mining Stone by using a Wood Mining Cell, you should start to build crafting stations and place them: -- The''' Processor''' is where you'll break down raw materials for use in recipes, such as creating wooden slabs and sticks from tree bits. With Wood Slabs you can make Wood Wall, which will unlock the recipe for a Bed to switch the night quickly. You can make your first Extractors (to mine ores like Coal and Obsidian) now too. -- The Forge refines raw ores like Obsidian and Iron for use in recipes. To get materials for the forge you need materials made with the Processor, and you might have to dig downwards a little deeper than before or up into mountain sides, and/or (carefully!) explore one of the many shallow caves. To process ores and/or other materials in the Forge (like Beeswax to Melting Wax) you will also need Fuel like Wood, Coal or Leaves. 'Tips: ' -- The selection cursor will be green if you can gather a block with your current power cell -- The selection cursor will be red if you can’t take a block, which also applies to fluids like water -- Blue color of the cursor indicates nodes of ore; you will need to use (crafted or sometimes found) one-time-use extractors to get the ores, after that you will have to refine these ores with the Forge. Place extractors by using the quickbar just like regular blocks to use them on nodes (right click on the mouse). -- Craft better Power Cells to dig deeper and get better materials -- Don’t forget to equip new Power Cells from your quickbar or inventory menu Category:Gameplay